


Miracles

by rikkafish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, allusions to drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkafish/pseuds/rikkafish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kevese from Tumblr.</p>
<p>Tavros had always liked Gamzee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> I just let this flow out of my fingers. Not sure of time period or setting or basically anything, other than Tavros thinks Gamzee is pretty great :)

Tavros had always liked Gamzee. There was just something about him that drew him close, made him want to know more about the other troll. He was the nicest person Tavros had ever talked to, not caring about blood color or his disability or anything. His other friends had tried to warn him away from Gamzee, telling him that he was a bad influence because of his problem with sopor, but Tavros didn't mind. He knew sopor was bad for a troll's thinkpan, but it was just part of who Gamzee was. Sopor and face paint and horns and Faygo. All parts of what made Gamzee, well, Gamzee.

“I think you're really great,” Tavros said.

Gamzee smiled his sleepy smile and put one of his large hands on top of Tavros' head. “I think you're one awesome motherfucker, too, Tavbro,” he said in return, making Tavros blush.

Spending time with Gamzee was never dull. He found beauty in everything, motherfucking miracles everywhere, and slowly, Tavros started to see it, too. Like life would be okay in the end, as long as Gamzee was there to hold his hand when things got rough.

“You really are the best,” Tavros said.

“You're my motherfucking miracle, bro,” Gamzee replied, eyelids drooping.

One thing Tavros really liked about Gamzee was just the way he seemed to roll with things, and if he wanted something, he would just go and get it. He didn't care what others thought of him, didn't let Karkat's constant string of insults toward him get him down, just hugged him tight and patted his head, smiling the whole time.

Tavros wished Gamzee would hug him like that.

“I don't know how to live without you,” Tavros said.

This time, Gamzee didn't say anything. He just leaned over, took Tavros' face in his large hands, cradling him gently. Then he kissed him, and Tavros felt like maybe he could fly if he wanted to.

When they broke apart, Gamzee was smiling and Tavros could feel a bit of paint on his face where their cheeks had pressed together, but he was smiling too.

Yeah, maybe things would be okay, as long as Gamzee was there.


End file.
